Tearing Love Apart
by InuyahsaLover25
Summary: Inuyahsa gets the "Half demons curse" for three weeks and ends up giving Kagome the 'Mateing mark," Kagome gets taken away from Inuyahsa and her friends by Sesshomaru for two months and finds out shes pregnet with Inuyahsa's twins
1. Chapter 1 The Gates to Hell

Kagomes POV:

INUYAHSA YOU JERK THAT HURT! Kagome why don't you give him a good sit boy? Well you do deserve that, I mean soaking him in water while he was asleep? I mean Shippo you should know better then that. (Inuyahsa picks up Shippo by the tail) Keh, see? you make such stupid ideas somethimes Shippo! %My name is Kagome Higurashi, I've been traveling with Inuyahsa and the others for about a year, well it feels like it's been a good five years! FIVE LONG YEARS THAT NEVER END! well anyway it's been like this all the time, you know Shippo and Inuyahsa fighting over such stupid things like this but as well we've been looking for Niraku, he has the Shikon Jewl and It's almost been finished, he just needs Kouga and Kohaku's Shards I still can't believe that the jewl is almost finished, but I still want to find out what will happen to me when she Shikon Jewl is distroyed,I mean I did come with it, and mabe i'll leave with it too...% Kaogme? Kagome? are you there? Miroku said. Oh sorry I was just...um...Thinking! yeah thinking... Shure Kagome, hop on let's go we have to get outta here fast! Inuyahsa said with some hurry in his voice. Why? whats wrong? I said. Well...U..umm.. nothing that involves you but I can't stay here...lets just...go. %I wonder what bugging him...% *5 Days Later* Weres Inuyahsa? Do you know Shippo? What? NO he never would tell me anything that involves just him. Sango, do you know? No, sorry Kagome, he left a few minutes after you went to the spring. Miroku? anything at all? Umm... no...hahaha no of course not! now what makes you think that I would know anything? Miroku why don't you just spit it out? Sango said. Well umm... Hello everyone, how's it going? MYOGA! do you know anything about Inuyahsa's disappearance? Oh yes, I know just about everything about the young lord Inuyasha. YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? OH TELL US TELL US TELL US! Shippo said is a rut. Well then, have any of you heard of the "Half Demons Curse"? Half Demons Curse? Sango echoed. Yes, it's someting that happens only once a year to the male half demons for three weeks two riots will happen to them, the Killing riot, this is were the demons blood kicks in a whole lot more then it usally will, the hunger and thirst for skin and blood will come into mind, and lord Inuyahsa will have no choice but to give in, if he will do as his body and mind disire then his "Killing riot" won't last as long as it usally would. What about the Other riot? Sango said. Well...umm...well...I..I don't think I should say it around the little one here (Points at Shippo) DID YOU JUST CALL ME LITTLE! Ok just put it into terms we'll undersatnd just not him. Miroku said. Ok well lord Inuyahsa will go into a ``Love riot`` (Everyone glares to Myoga) Hehe well, you all look like you never knew half demons could do ```that.`` Well we knew that, you said calmly as you could. Well as the ``Killing riot`` starts to fade his ``Love riot``will kick in, and he may or may not return with you all, but only if he has learned to contorl his ``needs`` but thats something he hasn`t told me yet. So here are the big deatils you ALL should know, well during both riots do NOT go near him unless he has aloud it, and if he comes back during his ``Love Riot`` this is for you Sango and Kaogme, don`t do anything to get his to jump to conclusions, if you know what I mean. (You and Sango look at eachother) EWWW MYOGA! we said. well I have to give you to details in this. well then better go check on my young lord, he has probly turned into a full demon by now. A FULL DEMON! you shouted. Oh yes, I forgot to add that, Even though he has the Tetsusaiga, theres no way that he`ll be able to turn back into a half demon. Why. Shippo asked. Well...umm...it`s just something that happens during this time. Oh,ok. Shippo replyed. Well better get going, See you children later! (Myoga hops away) Did he just call us Children. I mean it makes perfect sense to call Shippo one. HEY! But not me you or Sango. Miroku said. Well, thats just him. I said back.


	2. Chapter 2 Beyond the Darkness

Myoga`s POV:

You hoped over to the claring you had found Inuyasha In earlyer, he was still there, but now he has on his ands and knees, breathing heavly you knew it was starting. Hello master Inuyahsa. Did you tell them...and Kaogme...PLEASE TELL ME YOU TOLD THEM! Oh yes Master Inuyahsa, But Kagome as always didn`t seem to care, I know she still wants to see you. NO! she can`t! (He digs his claws into the ground as his voice intenced) if she dare comes to see me, I`ll hurt her, or kill her! Inuyahsa, are you shure you are far away enough from them, and will you tell me, are you going to return once your Killing riot -URGE...say urge- you Killing urge, passes by. No, I can`t contorl myself yet, it would just ruen everything i`ve learned if I stay by Kaogme. (He growls) Myoga, leave...NOW. But Lord Inuy- GO! NOW! (you run back towards Kaogme and the others to warn them)

Inuyahsa`s POV: You puched the ground, you`ve been fighting your deamon blood aganst your human blood just so you could talkto Myoga without killing him, now you couldn`t hold it anylonger, you drove your phist even deeper into the grond as your demon blood began to run through your viens, you felt your claws and fangs grown longer, you could feel the demon marking spred across your face your eye sight grew more intence, you knew you were a full demon now, and you couldn`t control anything but your own thoughts now you knew is Kagome came around you would hurt her, and she probly would give up on you faster then she learned to trust you. you hissed and lept to the nearest village to begin your hunt for human blood and skin, you hated yourself for what you did during this time but you had no choice...

Kaogme`s POV(yours):

All you saw was the little flea jump on your noise and urgenty tell you to open up your ears. WELL THERE OPEN! START TALKIN MYOGA! was all you could say. Well Lord Inuyahsa DEMANDS you never go near himit his time, if you do he`ll probly rip you to shreds and it won`t be nice. Then it hit you % Myoga was being serious about this. Inuyahsa will KILL me if I go around him % Ok...sorry Myoga, I didn`t realize you were being serious about this. YES! lord Inuyahsa at this moment has grown two times stronger then a full demon, and he will stay that way for the three weeks! Oh so that wasn`t improtant, what else don`t we know. Well all humans, half demons and full demons should fear lord Inuyahsa in his wake, and even though Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru are half brothers, they still share there riots together, well the ``Love Riot`` together, the Killing one is ONLY for half demons so if he were here, and lord Inuyahsa were to give someone the ``Mating Mark`` Sesshomaru will take the oprotunaty to try and take Inuyahsas mate. Hold on, whats the ``Mating Mark`` Shippo asked. Well... it it is used only by half and full dog demons to indacate there mates, kind of like a real dog would pick it`s partner and they would mate for life, and only Inuyahsa can pick his mate, not the female and he can only give the Mating Mark to another half demon or a human because he isn`t a full demon, and if he was then he could give it to full demons too. Hold on! why didn`t he give it to Kikiyou. you asked. Well, I in my own opinion think he didn`t feel the right emotions towards her to give her one, it`s improtant to know if his mate loved him back, and he never got a chance to see if she did. O..oh, you said. Well I have to go now to check up on lord Inuyahsa -You know were he is. Miroku said- well yes, and I`ll see you all later, don`t go anywhere too far. % No, I don`t care what they say, I...I...love Inuy- no, I souldn`t say that, not even in my mind % Well come one, we should go set up a camp or something, it`s getting late. you said. Everyone agreed and you all left to find a good place.


	3. Chapter 3 Life is a Rut

Inuyahsa`s POV:

It`s been two days into your Urge as you liked to call it, it hasn`t been good you`ve at least been to five villages a day and divoured at least one out of each, but you would only kill the elders, this wasn`t good, when you went to a village with Kagome and the others there were people who remembered you, and they all would run and scream, you acted like you didn`t care but Kagome would look at you with her worried eyes, and when you looked at her would thought you would almost break down in tears because you knew if she found out she would be scared out of her mind. DAMMIT! you yelled as you came closer to your fourth village of the day and you stoped, you realized at points of time you could control yourself it hurt you as much as it hurt you to kill humans, you stoped and cursed agan, dammit, if I keep on doing this and Kagome finds out how many people I kill, it will hurt her...I should go back, I should go to her. You knew this would take another two days to get back, you would have to whait untill your last day at the end, you started to head back...

Shippos POV:

Ow! What Shippo, did you hurt yourself. Kagome asked. Yeah I got a blister on my foot, I ran into a tree last night by mistake. Oh Shippo, you are quite the fox demon arnt you. Miroku said thoughtfuly. well yeah... But why wont you guys tell me whats going on with Inuyahsa next week.

Well its something you dont need to know right now. Sango said. Come on Shippo lets go get a drink Kagome said cherrfully. Ok lets go.

KagomesPOV(Your POV):

You missed Inuyahsa, you missed everything about him, the grouchy and cool voice he had, they way he would look at you, the way he would react when you would say Sit Boy, you missed just about everything about him. Shippo brought you back to reality asking if you wanted to go chase the butterflys. Shure, lets go, it wouldnt hurt now would it. you followed him to the flower garden that was nearby, you could smell all the flowers a few feet befoe you were even there. % Inuyahsa would smell it a good ten feet away from the garnden you thought % You just smiled as you came into the garden you walked a few steps into the garden and lyed down a buch of butterflys flew around you because you had disturbed them while they were feeding, you imagened you were there with Inuyahsa you thought of this for a good half hour untill it was turning twilight. Come on Shippo, lets go I think we have left Miroku and Sango for a bit too long. Ok lets go!

*2 days later*

Inuyahsas POV:

You finnaly could smell Shippo, Kagome, Sango and Miroku and a small trace of Myoga, you clenced your hand not wanting to give into the urge to kill, you walked to the spring to whait on your half demon fourm to take its place back. later that night you began to feel you lose control of your body agan, you held yourself in place making shure you wouldn't move, then a name came from your lips as you lost it, Ka-gome you said not wanting to scream her name, she would hear you and want to run to you, you growled and thrusted your head around yelling "Hell no I can't do this!" you continued this through-out the night, you fell asleep and woke back up the next day in the afternoon, you felt a deep rage to kill...kill Kagome.

Kagomes POV:

Everyone was still sleeping, you wanted to take a bath, you thought it would do no harm, you thought Inuyahsa wouldn't be around you knew it was safe, even though you always felt safer when he was around. You stood up wiping away any dirt that managed to cling on to you and headed towards the spring, It started to rain...


	4. Chapter 4 When it rains, It pours

Kaogmes POV:

You didn't think it matterd, the fact it was raining, then you saw him. Wet, full of new and old blood Inuyahsa? you asked carefully seeing that he was still in his full demon fourm. He just glared at you. you knew this was his last day but you didn't know why he was acting like this. Inuyahsa? you asked again but a little louder. Are, you ok? You begain to back away but he growled you still backed away, he growl became more intense and louder, this told you not to run, not to even move or he would rip you to shreds, you didn't care you turned and ran running for a clearing of some sort, you looked behind you, you wanted to scream but it was too late, he dug his claws into your back down to your torso, he tore your stomach and riped your legs and before you knew it he left and it was over, you looked at yourself and looked around then you begain to sob, you found the spring and cleaned yourself up, your clothing was in shreds to basicly you couldn't wear anything. You looked behind you because you felt someone was behind you...you were right Inuyahsa was there. What do you want? you said with fear and anger. To say im sorry. He wasn't looking at you because you were half naked, you had your back to him but he was faceing you but he was looking at the ground. And you think sorry is going to cut it? no, not that. He took off the top of his kamono and gave it to you to cover yourself up, you put it on and turned to him seeing that he had been turned back to his half demon fourm, you had been looking at him thoughtfully just then he went on all fours moaning and growling and almost shivering. Inuyahsa! whats wrong? you shouted G..go...A...away! He stutterd. Inuayhsa? tell me whats wrong with you! he looked up at you, you could see the hunger and lust in his eyes, you realized what you had dragged yourself into, the next thing you knew you were pressed inbetween a rock and Inuyahsas body, you looked deep into his golden eyes. I..Inu...Inuyahsa, what are you going to do to me? He groaned as ypu felt his lips travel along your neck up to your ear and said "I reccomend you don't resist me Kagome, were too far anyway. you sighed as you felt his hand go down your sides the next thing you knew his lips were on yours, as the kiss grew more intense you felt him biteing and licking your bottom lip asking to enter, you hesatated for a moment but granted his wish, your tounges wreseled together you ran your tounge along his teeth reaching his fangs and cut your tounge, Inuyahsa quickly grabbed your shoulders pushing you into the rock harder this only made you hug your arms around his head, he stopped and whisperded in your ear "Are you ready?" For what? show me. you asked with a smirk he only glared and begain to undress you when he finished you did the same almost blushing at the size of it. he brought you down to the ground you two stopped and had a short moment together as you felt his eyes lock on yours you knew what was about to happen...

P.S: Next chapter is going to be a lemon... if you can't read those then skip to the next chapter, OH and POV stands for Point Of Veiw, the whole "%" thing means in your mind like I could be thinking this right now % My little brother is sooo anoying right now % so yeah, If you have ANY questions, review or PM me, thanks! ~Raven / InuyashaLover25~


	5. Chapter 5 Two Minds Two Hearts

Kagomes POV:

He looked at you, not moving for a few minutes then he moved away from you, you didn't ask why. You looked away then you felt something "Playing with you," you looked down to see Inuyahsa licking you %WHAT THE HELL!% You had no clue what was going on, but it made you wet, you moaned, you knew this was Inuyahsas way of tesing you, this went on for a few more minutes, he came back up to you and wispered in your ear saying "You don't have to do anything" You didn't understand what he was talking about but it didn't matter, he still stared at you with lust, he pushed inside you. you knew there would be pain but you felt none, untill that one moment, you stoped breathing, you wanted to scream but it hurt too much, you could feel the blood leaking out of you, but you didn't care, nither did Inuyahsa, he started to push into you, at first it was slow, and easy going, then it got a little harder, then it was painful, way too painful, this went on for another minute or so. You fell asleep in Inuyahsa's arms not caring if someone saw you naked with him.

Inuyahsas POV:

You had no idea what or why you just did that, you were scared to see her reaction to what had happend, after about and hour of asking yourself "Why?" you fell asleep.

KagomesPOV:

you woke up early, you got up and got dressed in whatever clothing you had left, when you got back you got dressed in your other clothing, when you got back from the hut Shippo asked to go to the medow to pick flowers, so you did.


	6. Chapter 6 The true demon within

Ok I finnaly found my book with my hand writing in it of the FINISHED book of Tearing Lover Apart and im just about done the next one added on to it, OH and P.S this book IS collided with petpikachus Shessy Love stry but its a tad diffrent cause I haven't used the EXACT same words as her so yeah enough of me talking... OH lol quickly Miroku isn't really suppost to act like he does but I just HAD to put it :)

Inuyahsas POV:

It was still raining when you woke up, it's been raining since you attacked Kagome. %Kagome, thats right!% you thought and looked over to see her, she wasn't there and her clothing was gone, you got dressed and followed her sent trail, you found her in a medow with Shippo. She looked at you, you stopped with wide eyes knowing she would be mad for the night before then you realized your urge was over.

Hey Inuyahsa, arn't you supposed to stay away from Kagome and Sango? Shippo yelled out.

No, not anymore. you said with a guilty face.

Why, what did you do? There, you were stuck, how could you tell Shippo a lie about this? thats none of your business you said and walked away

Kagomes POV:

You and Shippo walked back, Inuyahsa was there you didn't know how you were going to ask him about the stuff that had happend the night before, sat inbetween Shippo and Sango, Miroku was sitting across from Sango and Inuyasha looked like he was sitting almost three feet away from all of us. Inuyahsa, I thought you were still on your little riots. Miroku said.

Urges, call them urges, and no not anymore.

Why is that? Miroku asked

None of your business. Inuyahsa said in his cocky voice

And Kagome, where did you go the other day?

To.. To Take a bath. You said as normal as you could

Through the whole night?

Well..Umm I got lost in the forest cause I wanted to take a walk

Shure, if thats what you wanna say Kagome... Kagome, go sit beside Inuyahsa for a minute.

Why? you asked Miroku madly

Just do it I wanna see something.

%Ok creepy%

You got up and sat beside him.

Hmmm nothing. Miroku said

What were you expecting? Fire works and everyone to yell suprise? Inuyahsa said with some anger.

No, Kagome just stay there. *5 Minutes later* We all were jokeing about the stupid things that had happend to us in the past then Inuaysha did it again, he went on all fours and moaned and groweled again, but it was like he was doing "It" with someone.

HA! I knew it! Its not over and Kagome you ran into Inuyahsa and you two- DON'T SAY IT MIROKU!- What? Inuyahsa?

Inuyahsa Shivered and groweled, how do you know if i even saw her last night? Inuyahsa said trying to be calm. Well the way your acting, It almost looks like your-Miroku, don't!- Hehe settle down Inuyahsa, did you give Kagome the mating mark?

No, I didn't want to biring her that far % You mean he could do more?%

And whys that?

Inuyahsa moaned again, It was her first time

Oh was it Kagome

You turned red as a strawberry looked away then looked back at Miroku with a serious face and said " Miroku, why are you being so cruel?"

Im not, there just questions.

Once again you found yourself between a rock and Inuyahsa, he was fighting not wanting to do anything to you this time, but he gave you a Kiss, a loving kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 Marks Between The Lies

Ok, this ones quite short, I just couldn't put any ideas into my brain, but it' still good...kinda and the next chapter as well is going to be short, you know what, im just gonna go through my WHOLE 21 chapter book... 7,8,12,15,21 witch some of these are lemons, so I'll lengthen those up, and the last chapter I just got super lazy, so I'll make that longer too.

Kagomes POV:

You looked at him with a puzzled face and looked out at your three other stunned friends, blushed and smiled, Inuyahsa groaned and picked you up with one arm and lept away with you, he pinned you to a tree and asked you

"Why didn't you tell them about what happend?"

you looked away and blushed.

Well...Um...Inuyahsa?

Yeah.

Would you believe me if I told you that I..I...-I what? Inuyahsa yelled pushing you into the tree even more.

Ow! Sit boy!

Inuyahsa hit the ground, you fell too, but just on your butt, He looked at you with a evil grin and pushed you into the tree again even harder this time. All the air in your lungs was pushed out.

So you wanna be rough? Lets be rough.

You realized you got him a little to exited. He pulled you into a kiss that you couldn't resist, the kiss seemed to last forever untill he pulled away and begain to talk.

Kagome, what were you going to say before?

Um, whould you believe me if I told you that I...That I, L..Love.. You...

You said it so quiet that you couldn't even hear yourself say it, but you knew he could, there was a long silence, you knew you were as red as a tomato but you didn't care anymore, Inuyahsa begain talking again.

Yes, I would...Because I do too.

You didn't have time to look into his eyes, he pulled you into another kiss and asked you.

"Kagome? would it be alright if I...I mark you?"

you looked at him puzzled.

How do you do it?

I have to bite your shoulder, then you have to bite mine.

you now looked at him dumbfounded, sighed and agreed, the next thing you felt was pain, and lot's of it, it was like a train just ran you over 12 times in a row, you begain to scream but Inuyahsa heldyour mouth shut, you held onto him arm like it ment your life, tears filled you eyes, you have always cryed in frount on Inuyahsa, just never like this, when he finished, you fell to the ground, sobbing, sweating, it felt like three hours had passed but it had only been five minutes, you finnaly calmed down after awhile.

Your turn. Inuyahsa said.

What, nothing special?

No, if I were a full demon yes, but no.

Then why did you bite me for like five minutes?

I had no choice, just make shure you get a small taste of blood.

%...Bleaaa%

Ok whatevevr.

so you did as you were told, amazingling Inuyahsa flinched.

So you've got quite a bite on you.

%I don't believe what im hearing!%


	8. Chapter 8 Half Brothers Meet Again

YAY! It gets exiting here :) and I apoligize for the super short chapters,but it will be made up in legnth of the book :)

Sesshomaru's POV:

You felt it, your younger half brother has given someone the mateing mark, you had Karma but you knew this was when Inuyahsa was at his weakest and you just wanted him to feel the pain of losing his mate to his older half brother.

Jaken.

Yes Mi'lord?

he said in his creeky voice.

Were going, Take Ah-Uhn with you and Rin.

But what about Karma-san?

Rin said.

Take her with you too

Yes Mi'lord, lets go fins lady Karma Rin.

Ok!

Shippos POV:

Inuyahsa and Kagome came back, she was holding her shoulder, there was blood.

Inuyahsas POV:

Everyone was watching you two, and you could start to smell a familar smell...

Keh, do you all have a problem or something? It's rude to stare you know.

Umm... sorry, it's just that were all suprised by what you did to Kagome. Sango said quietly.

You sighed.

Yeah but don't get used to it, It never happend, got it?

Everyone nodded and you looked ove at Kagome, who was sadly glaring at you, you realized your words had hurt her, you just frowend and said sorry.

Then Sesshomaru's smell came across your nose, you knew he was comming and why.

Kagome I need to get out of here.

Ok, but why?

I would tell you but if I did you would regret everything I've done to you.

Kagomes POV:

You frowened and blushed looking at your bittin shoulder, Inuyahsa told everyone about to mark that he gave you, and that Sesshomaru is possibly comming to take you away, he threw you on his back and ran away with you. Sango, Shippo and Miroku want on Kirara.


	9. Chapter 9 Fire In The Dungon

If you guys were wondering... The theam song to this book is Dancing With Tears In My Eyes ~

Ke$ha :) well, injoy chapter 9 folks, been working hard on my book 4 u guys now since im done school for the summer. P.S I am now using these / when someone is done talking, you'll see what im talking abt, and this is personaly only one of my fave chapters, tell me what u think.

Kagomes POV: Inuyahsa was still running with you on his back.

\ Inuyahsa, why are you being so protective over me latley? /

He skidded to a stop and sighed.

\ Kagome, since I gave you the "Mark." your qualified at my mate, and when I bit you It took away some of my demonic powers so you can live longer, so im at my weakest point right now so Sesshomaru will take the advantage to take you away, no just about every half and full demon in the area without a mate will try to take you away. /

\ oh, ok. Hold On!... I CAN LIVE LONGER? Fot how long? /

\ When I die.../

\ Ohhh... well don't go off dieing on me! Got that! /

Inuyahsa just rolled his eyes.

He started to runagain and brought you to a clearing.

\ Kagome, stay in the bushes here, don't you dare go out there! Got that? /

\ Yeah but one thing, will I be able to feel your pain? /

\ Well, I don't know, just wait and see. /

and with that Inuyahsa lept out into the clearing and pulled out the Tetsusaiga and waited.

About five minutes later, Sesshomaru appeared out of nowere, Inuyahsa groweld at him.

\ What are you doing here? /

Inuyahsa asked timidly.

\ you know why im here, shurely tour not that stupid Inuyahsa. / (Quick note from me: * Heart melts for Sesshomaru and fan girl scream!* ;D )

Sesshomaru said with his death glare that he always gave to Inuyahsa.

\ Oh really, why don't you tell me?. / Inuyahsa said roughly

\ You fool, you have no idea what you just dragged yoursleff into /

Then Sesshomaru pulled out his new sword Bakusaiga and charged at Inuyahsa, he reacted quickly using the Tetsusaiga as a sheald, Shesshomarus hand grew a ghostly green light around it, he was going to use his poison claws, a green wip came from his finger, he gracefuly jumped back using his green wip on Inuyahsas right arm throwing his sword off to the side, and he begain to back Inuyahsa to a tree.

Inuyahsas POV:

You were holding your arm realizing "If kagome feels this, she might scream, I should work quickly."

You let go of your arm and cursed "Sesshomaru you bastard" then a great deal of pain found it's way through your body, you gasped "No!" you were on all fours again, this time panting and growling, this ment this would be the last one of the day.

\ so you get those too, well it's the perfect time to finish you. /

Sesshomaru said while razing his sword.

\ Time to meet your end, you stupid half dog! /

while thrashing his sword into your back a good ten times you still didn't fall, you may have been at your weakest but you would do ANYTHING, to protect Kagome, your demon blood responded and you were turned into a yoki.

Kagomes POV:

You felt Inuyahsas pain, It was horrible, you covered you mouth as tears filled your eyes, when you looked back at Inuyahsa, he was a full demon, he stood up growling at Sesshomaru, he thrashed at him a few times only hitting him once, after that Sesshomaru left and Inuyahsa turned back, you came out, he looked at you. You begain to sob.

" Im sorry, im sorry, Im so sorry that this happends to you, it was only because of me, im nothing but a weak human, a no one, a nothing! Im soooooo sorryyyy! /

He only smiles and fell to the ground, you grabbed his sword and ran to him realizing what damage Sesshomaru had conflicted on him.

You whispered \ Im sorry... / again.

\ It's ok / Inuyahsa said in the quietest voice you had ever heard him talk in, you smiled and bent down to hug him, but he pulled you into a kiss insted, and felt a slight pain in your stomach but just thought of it as something that Inuyahsa had done to him, you knew it would be a long night as Inuyahsa begain to undress you.

NO! Next chapter IS NOT a lemon :) I was going to but I didn't feel like it :)


	10. Chapter 10 Stolen Heart

OKKK so here it is, chappy then, gets a little intresting here and next chappy too :333 I luvs kittens :)))) I is so hyper right now after finishing a 710ml coca-cola drink! :)))) Im also going to stop with the \ cause It's not showing up on fanfiction the way I want it to :(

Kagomes POV:

The next morning you found yourself by a creek, but no Inuyahsa, you didn't know were he was but probly not far.

Well-p!

You said with a grin and started to get up but found yourself in mid air.

What The Hell! Inu...

You stoped and looked up realizing that it was Sesshomaru, your mouth dropped.

Um, Sesshomaru? were are you going to take me?

To high ground.

and thats all he would saying anything else to you the enire time

*10 minutes later*

You got bored and begain humming a song that your mother once saing to you when you were little and your father was still alive, Then you came back into reality realizing your feet were on soild ground, you fell over... %NOT GOOD!&

Ahaha! A young girl was laughing at you, it was Rin

Lady Kagome, your a bit clumsy today!

Yes Rin I know.

I said trying to stay calm about what was happening.

Rin, weres Jaken and Karma?

Sesshomaru said, it was probly the most I had ever heard him say at once.

Well, master Jaken fell down a hole and Karma had to try and get him out!

Rin said trying not to make it clear she was lieing.

Rin, were are they!

Sesshomaru said a little more timid this time, Rins smile went to a sulk and said

"Master Jaken is getting food and Karma went to go look for you"

Sesshomaru left in a flash while me and Rin helped Jaken with the food, even though he didn't want her around.

Dinner was ready, Sesshomaru came back with a girl who looked a little older then you, she glared at you, then smiled and said

"Hi, Im Karma who are you?"

Kagome, call me Kagome

You said trying to look preppy.

Um, Sesshomaru? when will I be able to go back to Inuyahsa and my friends?

You won't, when you were asleep me and him fought and I broke his lag, he won't heal fast enough to fight me or come look for you.

Your smile went to a frown.

So thats how it is? you want Inuyahsa to feel depressed over me? you want him to basicly tear himself apart to find me? No, I'll find him because I love him, and he loves me too, and if thats not clear enough for you then mabe this is!

You pulled down you shirt shoulder and showed him the mark, but he didn't seem to care.

As his older brother I have the right to take you away fro- I thought you would never consider Inuyahsa as your brother? and you already have Karma here so just let me go!

He gave you the death glare, probly because either you yelled at him too much of he was mad at you for cutting into in sentince, he slapped you, you fell back about a good foot away, you felt your tender cheek then looking up at Sesshomaru, you stared right back at him with the exact same expression, Karma came by your side asking

"are you alright?"

Yes, im fine."

you didn't stope stareing at Sesshomaru untill you trued to run away, but he caught you and threw you to the ground, then you remembered %Inuyahsa can feel my pain% you smiled and laughed.

You think your bad because your going to kill me? well don't because Inuyahsa will find you and rip you into pieces for killing me so go ahead, KILL ME! ... If, your not afraid of your younger Half demon brother?

you said being dead serious about it.

He gave you a glare, a cold one, and turned and left but saying.

"do as you please, just don't leave, not yet."

and with that he left


End file.
